


Sharing a Bunk

by rotted_core



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, i spell his name Freddie okay? don't @ me, there's literally nothing to this i just kinda wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotted_core/pseuds/rotted_core
Summary: Just as it says, Freddie and Billy share a bed, but not in the way you're thinking.





	Sharing a Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me throwing a really plotless and lame fic to a tiny ass ship, but i hope the ones who find it enjoy! I know NOTHING about DC-verse stuff so if i ever write more, please don't expect anything going like along with the universe

They were a few years older now and this... whatever it was between them was ever-slowly blooming into something warm and comforting. A firm sense of stability neither were used to but weren’t complaining over in the least, finding a new comfort in one another that they had never felt before.

Lights-out came and they said their goodnights to Rosa and Victor, Billy leaning over the bunk to already see Freddie doing the same. He smiled at him. “Hey.” 

“What,” Freddie smiled back. 

“We should share a bunk,” Billy whispered in a rushed breath, knowing if he didn’t he would probably pussy out. 

Freddie raised an eyebrow, just barely visible in the moonlight filtering into their room. “Okay, sure, but there’s no way in hell I’m going up there, my leg hurts today.” He said and Billy nodded. 

He wasn’t surprised. Freddie had insisted on walking around the gym with Billy today, both completely engrossed in talking about why Aquaman kinda sucked compared to the likes of Superman and Batman. 

They waited until the house fell silent and Billy slipped down from his bunk, crawling over Freddie to land behind him, hissing when his back touched the wall before Freddie lifted the blanket up for him to slip under.

“Ever had a sleepover?” Billy asked, feeling his chest meet Freddie’s back as they breathed. 

Freddie turned and made a face. “No, jackass, I’ve never had a sleepover like this before. And neither have you.” He said, lifting his arm up in a clear sign of hey, jackass, put your arm around my waist and spoon me. 

Billy did just that, hugging around Freddie’s waist and tucking his face into always-messy curls, still fresh and clean from his shower, making Billy hum lowly. 

“Are you sniffing me?” Freddie laughed, trying to look over his shoulder.

“No, shut up,” Billy quipped right back, even if he was. 

Freddie snorted and shook his head, making his hair tickle against Billy’s nose, getting a slight pinch to his stomach. “Ow, dickhead!” He hissed, reaching back to swat at Billy’s head, even if he was smiling. He eased back into Billy’s grip and let out a long, relaxed sigh. “Hey, Billy,” he spoke, getting another hum in question, “can you...” He let out a short huff in annoyance. 

“What?” Billy prompted, pushing his other arm under the pillow to double cushion his head.

“Forget it, it’s stupid. I don’t think it’ll help any.” Freddie said with a click of his tongue, shaking his head again. 

Billy propped himself up to look over Freddie, who looked back up at him. “Come on, you gotta tell me now. You can’t bring it up then not tell me.” He said, giving him a soft squeeze. 

Freddie scoffed and pursed his lips in through, avoiding Billy’s gaze. “Can you, like... put a leg between mine? Not anything weird, but just like, hold my leg up. That makes no fucking sense. See why I didn’t wanna ask?” He asked, tucking his face into his pillow. 

Billy didn’t say anything as he laid back down, only reaching to hold the back of Freddie’s knee, feeling him jump in surprise. He slipped one of his own legs between Freddie's and gently set his left one atop it. “Like that?” He asked into Freddie’s hair, feeling the warmest and most comfortable he ever had since being there. 

Freddie squeezed around Billy’s arm in a hug, nodding. “Thanks,” he mumbled, turning to kiss anywhere he could on Billy’s face and smiling all the while, “goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write something proper for them..... maybe


End file.
